Talk:Imperial Sanctum (location)
Where are the Assassins? Incredibly late to this party, but where the hell are the Assassins for this mission? The Campaign is built around Ritualists and Assassins and only one of the Henchmen is either of those. They drop 2 of the 3 Ritualists and 3 of the 3 Assassins and for what? Brutus and Sheena? Hala? While I think each profession should be represented I don't think Two Mesmers are Necessary. Hell, I bet either of the two mesmers only helps a team every 1 in 500 tries. They're just not that effective against Shiro and not very effective during Raisu palace. While Erys does provide excellent Interruption, his overall damage is so stodgy that he's not worth the slot with heroes around. The only redeeming factor is Celestial Skills and making my Monks waste energy even faster (With HSR and 50% Cast times) doesn't seem that appealing. Whereas, in the fight with Shiro and when fighting the whelming numbers of Rasiu Palace, the Assassin skill would be a great Boon. Denied. Oh well. --68.46.219.84 18:44, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, some times there arn't bosses, check GuildWiki first to find out the bosses RT 18:46, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::RT, what are you talking about? Bosses? You gotta beat up Shiro, eh :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:47, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::But it's ok that the mesmer henchies are so weak that they only help a team in 1 in 500 tries? 222.153.229.8 18:50, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::What? Mesmer hench are AWESOME! -- 18:52, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I find the mesmer useful... so no one else gets banished. --Macros 18:58, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think this should have been posted on the mission rather than location talk but anyway: 1)The mesmer henchmen are extremely useful here, look at the heroes/hench strategy outlined on the mission article as for why. 2)You state that factions is "built around Ritualists and Assasins", this is not true, they were simply the new proffesions added in factions, and assasins are generally mores suited to PvP, excluding very specific assasin solo farm builds. 3)This mission isn't very difficult in NM tbh...i just followed the mission guide and H/H'd it and got masters - even though i only had 1 necro hero so had to imrpovise with gwen as a Me/N - in total that was 3 mesmers, so they are helpful ;) --Cobalt | Talk 19:17, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes, they were the new professions and they should've been represented in every outpost. It makes no sense to exclude them from only the last mission outpost. "Built around them" was a bit extreme and I'll grant you that, but the fact that I can't choose to have an Assassin NPC in the last Mission of the game that Introduces them and Features them in every other outpost is outrageous. For merely comparative purposes, I can take Gehraz and Sogolon on any mission or quest in Nightfall if I so choose. Even 1 would be acceptable, but they're completely absent. This makes no sense from a storyline perspective and no sense in a gameplay perspective. Being "more suited" to PvP isn't an issue. The Builds the NPC Assassins use in PvE are just fine and would work. :::::::Secondly I was in no way implying that the mission is too hard because as you said, it isn't. And since I've comfortably gotten master's in Normal Mode and in Hard Mode, that's not the issue. I didn't follow a mission guide either. I looked at the Mesmer skill bars and I looked at Shiro and I said "Huh?" I can't think of any reason to bring them when I can bring someone else who's more effective in a better build and I think most people agree with that. Also, this is in the location article because I was more concerned with the lack of Assassins (which work well with my Hero Builds) to Vanquish Raisu Palace, since it only has 1 entrance. If it had an Entrance at Raisu Palace, we wouldn't be discussing this. --68.46.219.84 19:59, 6 March 2008 (UTC)